vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endersworld
lyric translation policy The Vocaloid wiki only accepts official or approved translations. Such as from the producer of the song or a company (such as SEGA's Project Diva). However, if you would like to contribute translated lyrics, please head to the Vocaloid Lyrics wiki. And the page for 梦语 (Mèng Yǔ) <-- is here. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2017 (UTC) re: lyric translation policy Thank you for the heads up, I already uploaded my translation to the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. Sorry about the mistake. Endersworld (talk) Endersworld (talk) 04:36, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Regards to Darkness Just want to leave a message in case you don't really understand what I changed on the Darkness page. Overall, the page is fine. I was more concerned about any problems with the lyrics or song box than everything else. Would it happen that it's your first time making a song page? If so, then it's fine to see sections that aren't necessary or applicable to the song. That's a usual beginner's mistake. *Edit 1 Here you can see that I added a color scheme to the song box to match the image. I can't say I picked the best color theme as whatever I chose kinda clashed and didn't look good (it's hard to see or strains the eyes). I ended up deciding whichever was the best and least painful to look at (lol). You can choose hexadecimal color codes by using imagecolorpicker.com and uploading the image there. I typically go for the background color and whichever color takes up most of the image, but that depends on what looks good. When using the Song box 2 template, the viewcounts are measured with the viewcounts template. Seeing that Darkness is an original bilibili upload, we'd only be using the bilibili label for the template. Example: , translates to "viewcount|bilibili|bilibili viewcount". This will also automatically generate the viewcount category corresponding to the number viewcount number in the template. For our example, it would be automatically sorted under "Songs with 100K bilibili views" because we put in "245,667". Not all of the producers were properly listed. Be sure to check the bilibili description first, then the PV itself second. Chuxue de Jingji and WL are major contributors to this song. Chuxue de Jingji was listed in the bilibili description. WL was listed in the PV. From what I can tell from this page, it seems you were pulling the initial information from Moegirlpedia. While that's fine and I don't condone using Moegirlpedia to help with song pages (I use Moegirlpedia myself most of the time), sometimes the pages are not accurate. Sometimes, they miss most of the producer information. Sometimes, their backgrounds are based on personal views or interpretation that don't accurately describe what the song is about (it's possible that a song is open for interpretation but it wasn't mentioned). Sometimes, the lyrics aren't accurate either and someone made a typo error. It's always a good habit to check over through the official source before relying on a database page in case it doesn't carry all of the crucial information. Adding a YouTube reprint isn't a bad thing to do. It's actually helpful for fans to have easier access to the song if they really can't use bilibili (bilibili isn't always userfriendly to overseas fans). Simply add "reprint" in the template if it's a reprint. Example: . However, if a song is forbidden to have reprints or doesn't have one, don't add any. Background: Background was overall fine. The first sentence was only a nitpick for me. However "It was produced by MACHWOLF and released to bilibili on July 11th, 2014." wasn't necessary. Readers can deduce that from the song box itself. :) In addition, "This song has exceeded 55,000 views on bilibili." is not necessary at all. This sentence is reserved for songs with over 100,000 views. The reason why is because we had no equivalent sentence to "This song was added to the Hall of Fame", which is NicoNico's version of songs with over 100,000 views. Likewise with Hall of Legend (1 million views). So, this sentence isn't used for songs with under 100,000 views for that reason. The "Songs featuring VOCALOID category" is a category reserved for subcategories. The category you want to use is the name of the VOCALOID featured in the song. In this case, it would be "Songs featuring YANHE". My personal general nitpicks that you don't have to follow: #Removed the "th" from "11th". Keeps with consistency with other pages #Music -> compose, arrange. Personal nitpick. However, it is necessary when songs start to specify if one person did the composing and another did the arranging. #illust -> illustrator. I personally like to see the full word, but it's just me. XP Things that were removed that weren't applicable to this song: #Succeeding versions: As far as I can see, this song has no self-covers or authorized succeeding version. #Derivatives: None were added here #Other media appearances -> games: This song isn't featured in a game *Edit 2 This edit focused more on the lyrics. Lyrics section was overall pretty good except for some minor things here and there. The main problem was the spacing/breaks you tried to add. We have a code to add breaks if you can see it in the link. An example of it in code: *Edit 3 I didn't notice this until after the lyrics were all set to go. This could have been done in 2 edits for me if I actually looked. The links for both Moegirlpedia and VocaDB weren't correct, but that's okay. And that just about covers everything that I helped fix on my end. Like I said, it seems like a lot here that I wrote out (because I get very wordy and overexplain things sometimes), but it's mostly common beginner mistakes if you are not familiar with making song pages before. It's actually not bad from what I've encountered before and as I noted, I mainly look at the song box and the lyrics respectively because previous editors had the most trouble with those before. You did a good job and if you choose to continue making more song pages, then I hope you improve your skills. Feel free to reference any other song page corresponding to the language the song is for to check out the format for each. Looking at good past song pages may help you get better at making pages. Thanks for reading! - Viper of the Stars Talk Page 14:48, March 16, 2017 (UTC)